A More Powerful Bond
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Constantine, Dudley and Sam and their human friends along with their human friends and all the fun and antics that friendship brings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I decided to rewrite this, but hope people like.**

 **Dudley, Constantine and Sam are sent to our world to befriend three unique humans and learn from them but that leads to adventures and mischief.**

 **I decided to make this a series of one shots, and in the first one, Deadly is forced to join them, after accidentally he ing Dudley and turning him into a beast but is paired with Dudley and his human friend, Heather.**

 **I hope you all like, since this should be fun.**

* * *

Deadly was curious, hearing that Queen Lisa wanted to see him, as he had not caused mischief, to the point he was banished from the kingdom but had played quite the trick on his twin brotjer, Prince Dudley of the Labyrinth which had involved a magic mirror and Beauty and the Beast.

He grinned, as he appeared in the throne room, seeing not just Queen Lisa, but his and Dudley's Royal father Jareth making the infamous prince and phantom of the Muppets curious.

"We decided, that you should become a Henson Knight, as it might calm you, and put that mischievous energy to good use, instead of mischief like pranking your twin brother, why would you do that?" Jareth said.

"He loojs way cooler that way, plus he was going to a masquerade ball, so I helped." Deadly rebutted.

They saw an image of Dudley in his form that Deadly had given him, with the Henson Knights by his side, looking miserable which made this strange, rotten to the core feeling stir within him.

"You need to think, before you act,or use magic." Queen Lisa told him, opening a portal to Earth, seeing him go through, appearing where the Henson Knights and their friends were, making them curious and Dudley wonder what his brother wanted, making Arley and her friends exchange a look because they were wondering how, Sonebody as sweet and kind like Dudley had been cursed.

"It was just a prank,plus he wanted to impress people, at a ball, but seeing him upset makes me regret the prank." Deadly told them making Sam get it,along with Constantine.

"You can take it back,make Dudley look his normal, charming as a prince self?" Arley asked.

"I think so, as I did cadt it using a magic mirror." Deadly replied to them, making Arley, Artie andHeather relieved especially Arley but helping Deadly reverse his spell.

"Alright, it worked, and Dudley loojs normal, and adorable again!" Arley said, getting an idea.

"You should be Heather's mentor, since her Henson Knight form is a dragon, you know?" she told him.

Constantine grinned, because for a human like Heather, Dudley was the perfect friend for her and she could teach him about friendship like how Sam had became Arley's bonded friend by Fibding Rainbow Connection plus they fitted since Arley was partially sighted like Heather, and Sam made the perfect companion for her, especially with his good eyesight.

He, Dudley and Sam had been sent to this world from the Henson Kingdom, to befriend three hunans Tbat fitted with their personalities and learn from them about friendship, and they had foubd their human companions, Constantine with Artie, Sam with Arley but it had taken Dudley until now to realise, that he and Heather fitted.

"Wait, who's Deadly gonna live with, you know?" Artie adked, making his friends agree.

"Well he needs to be supervised, so he doesn't run riot, and if Dudley's with Heather, Deadly should be with them so Dudley can control his brother." Sam said.

"And I need to be supervised, why?" Deadly challenged the blue feathered male.

"Let's see, you nearly damaged the theatre, sabotaging the show that night, you helped that slimy Tex who tried to turn the thea. tre into an oil rig, you tied Piggy to train tracks and you hexed Dudley, turning him into a beast, so yes you need watched." Sam said counting his finger claws when mentioning Deadly's misdeeds.

"I know but we should give him a chance to redeem himself, like you giving a certain bad frog a chance." Arley pointed out, leaning against her long cane.

"Fine, but he better not make me regret this." Sam replied seeing Constantine grin.

But things would be intresting, now Dudley and Deadly were here, but knew Jean would be home soon, from France, tapping Arley's shoulder gently

"Yeah, we gotta go, as uncle Jean is back, and somebody is very excited." Arley told tem, leaving with Sam, making Artie get what Arley meant, as she lived with her uncle Jean, so he knew Sameas very excited to see Jean.

"We should get going, alright?" he said, seeing Constantine nod going with him.

* * *

"You think that Deadly could be one of us, or discover Rainbow Connection?" Arley asked.

"I'm not sure, but if Dudley was able to bond with Heather, then maybe Deadly can." Samreplied.

It was later that night, and in her room in her uncle's house, Arley and Sam were hanging out, p,us Sam had his nest bed in there since they hated sleeping alone but plus Jean had brought home cake.

Plus Sam was talking to Constantine and Dudley on Skype, since Arley, Artie ad Heather had taught them to use Skype for when they couldn't hang out a lot using it on his Kindle Fire.

He could nearsighted on Dudley's end, guessing Deadly was up to mischief seeing Deadly casting spells, chuckling.


	2. Bonding More

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope you enjoy, as I like where these are going.**

 **In thus one, the gang are at Starbuck's and hanging out, p,us they discover what happens when dragons drink coffee, after Deadly drinks some by accident**

* * *

"Alright, Easter is coming up, which should be fun." Artie said.

"Yep, plus I figured that a bunny doesn't bring eggs." Deadly said.

"Alright smart guy, who does then?" Heather asked.

"The eagle does, as birds lay eggs." Constantine butted in.

It was the middle of April and Arley, Artie and Heather along with Constantine, Dudley and Sam were at Starbucks, which was like their version of Central Perk as Arley called it, but they were talking about Easter along with being their quirky selves.

Sam shot Deadly a look, at that comment, makijg their human friends chuckle but seeijg Deadly drink coffee by mistake made Dudley worry, since coffee made his brother drunk because he wasn't used to it, makijg Sam sigh.

"He'll be alright, right Dudley?" Arley said, seeing Dudley nod.

They saw Deadly hyper, as the caffeine was kicking in, making Constantine impressed by what was going on, making Dudley sigh, as he cared about Deadly, knowing he would crash in energy soon seeing it begin to happen, hearing him slur his words.

"I need to take him home, so he can rest, but go on with the fun." Dudley said, disappearing with Deadly on his back, making Arley curious along with Sam, guessing it was magic.

* * *

Deadly began to stir later, feeling pretty sore but not remembering what he'd did to feel this way, realising he was back at Heather's house wondering if things were alright, hearing the door open sering Dudley enter but looked relieved that Deadly was awake.

"You drank coffee, which made you pretty tipsy, so I brought you here, but you worried me." Dudley said.

"Hey I'm fine, p,us you drink that stuff all the time, and you never get like that." Deadly rebutted.

"Ssh, you're hung over, but I'm used to it, compared to you." Dudley told him leaving him be.

He then saw Heather back, hugging him, but assured her that Deadly was alright guessing antics had ensued after they'd left, seeing Heather nod, explaining making the male dragon chuckle, plus was curious about Comic-Con, because Artie had been talking about it, plus had heard about costumes, which made Dudley excited.

"Yeah, Artie and I cosplay, which is pretty fun." Heather to,d nodded in reply but had something he wanted to give her, like Constantine and Sam with their human friends which was a magical bracelet but waiting for the right time.

She hoped that Arley was alright, since she had drama class to go to, before she could go home knowing Sam did his own thing while she was there, making Dudley curious about that, since he was in a theatre group too.

"I'll ask her at art class on Thursday, alright?" Heather said.


End file.
